moviemorguefandomcom-20200214-history
Kick-Ass - Extras
This article lists the various background character deaths that occur in the superhero comedy film, Kick-Ass. * At the beginning of the film, a young man in a self-made superhero suit meant to be able to fly, jumps off a New York skyscraper. The suit doesn't allow its wearer to fly at all, however, and the man dies upon slamming right on top of a taxi. * Five minutes into the film, Dave Lizewski narrates the underwhelming death of his mother who suffered a brain aneurysm during breakfast one day. * As Frank D'Amico is about to take his son Chris to the movies, his gang begin torturing a treacherous coke-pusher called Tre Fernandez inside the nearby warehouse. The torture isn't shown on-screen and ends with the sound of a gunshot, indicating Tre's death. * Another of D'Amico's low-level associates is tortured to death in regards to the mob's stolen cocaine. This one dies when he is shut inside an industrial microwave. Big Joe turns the microwave on and asks the gangster about the stolen drugs, but the microwave is well soundproofed so the victim can't hear Big Joe's questions. The microwave fries the gangster's brain which explodes inside his skull. * As Kick-Ass is about to get ass-kicked by Rasul and his gang, Hit-Girl appears on the scene, killing Rasul and his friends. She uses her swords to stab and slice four of the thugs and throws a switchblade into the gut of another after he gets up from the toilet. * Hit-Girl kills Rasul's girlfriend by impaling her against the wall with her swords. * The fat guy acting as Rasul's doorman enters and attacks Hit-Girl from behind. He never lays a finger on her as Big Daddy is watching from outside and shoots the fatso with a sniper rifle. * After the massacre at Rasul's, Big Joe arrives at Frank's to tell him that eight of his men have been killed by Kick-Ass. Someone had taken a picture on their phone before dying, and the audience can clearly see that the perpetrator wasn't Kick-Ass, but Big Daddy. * Cody - Portrayed by Dexter Fletcher. A member of D'Amico's crime syndicate who gives up information on D'Amico's associates to Big Daddy and Hit-Girl after being locked in a car ready to be crushed at the impound. Even after getting the info he wanted, Big Daddy doesn't let Cody go and turns on the car crusher. He and Hit-Girl watch as Cody is crushed to death inside the vehicle. * According to Big Daddy's backstory (narrated by Big Daddy himself), Big Daddy was once a cop who ended up being framed for drug dealing by Frank D'Amico. While he was in prison, his pregnant wife was unable to cope and committed suicide via an overdose. However, her unborn baby (who would grow up to become Hit-Girl) was saved by the doctors. * While being driven downtown, Frank sees who he thinks is Kick-Ass strolling down the street. He follows the impersonator into an alley before getting out of the car and kicking the teen to the curb. Another man is nearby and witnesses Frank attacking the Kick-Ass impersonator. As he tries to run away, Frank pulls a gun and shoots the man in the back before then shooting the costumed teen in the head. * Taking on the identity of Red Mist, Chris D'Amico gains Kick-Ass' trust in order to lure him into a trap at Frank's lumber yard. However, when the two arrive, the lumber yard is on fire and all of D'Amico's goons who were inside the warehouse are dead, having all been shot. A teddy bear with a camera inside it is recovered from the warehouse and the footage reveals it was Big Daddy who killed D'Amico's men. * Hit-Girl crashes the livestream of Kick-Ass and Big Daddy's execution, shooting all of D'Amico's thugs in a stunning and flashy gun battle. * Hit-Girl disguises herself as a schoolgirl and, pretending to be lost, gets the doorman at D'Amico's place to let her in. When the doorman goes up to her, Hit-Girl stuffs a gun into his mouth and shoots through his cheek at the guards and receptionist. * Hit-Girl kills four of D'Amico's goons using a blade with a steel wire. Three of the goons are stabbed to death while the fourth is harpooned through the hand. Hit-Girl pulls the cable to make the guard shoot himself in the face. * Hit-Girl gets back in costume and faces off against ten of D'Amico's goons, shooting nine of them. The last one is only spared because she runs out of ammo. * Hit-Girl uses her grapple line to pull a set of knives off the kitchen counter, which she then throws into the chest of the goon she failed to shoot earlier. * Kick-Ass arrives at D'Amico's palace using a jet pack that Big Daddy had mail ordered before his death. Using the Gatling guns on the jet pack, he mows down Stu and the two remaining mobsters standing between Hit-Girl and D'Amico. Category:Movie Deaths Category:Action Movie Deaths Category:Superhero Movie Deaths Category:Comedic Deaths Category:Extras Category:Kick-Ass